


Bedtime Stories and Lullabies

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Music, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge can't sleep. Luckily, their friends are there to help out. On second thought, knowing Lance's sense of humor and Keith's pissy attitude, they're really just thinking about rescuing Hunk from all of this and going back to sleep on their own.Oneshot/drabble





	Bedtime Stories and Lullabies

The room was dark. Why they were all sleeping in one room, no one could really figure out too much, but hey: nothing shady was going on, so it was fine. The only sounds were Hunk’s gentle snoring… 

“Hey. Guys.” Pidge whispered suddenly. “Is anyone awake?” 

At first there was just silence. Maybe everyone really was awake. But no, after a moment, Lance said, “Yeah, I am. What’s wrong?”

“Can’t sleep.” Came their reply. Their voice was steady, but still, Lance hoped nothing was actually wrong. “Can you tell me a story or something?”

Lance thought for a moment, and then he smiled as he got an idea. “Now--”

“Don’t do it.” Hunk said suddenly. 

“Lance, I swear to god I will actually slit your throat if you do it--” This was obviously Keith, since it wasn’t really a secret he had a violent side of him. 

“NOW THIS IS A STORY ALL ABOUT HOW--”

Before he could sing anymore Fresh Prince of Bel Aire, all three of the others threw their pillows at him in the dark. Bullseye. 


End file.
